


Treat protection

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto goes to great lengths to protect his treats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat protection

  
Ianto gave the final bolt one last twist and stepped back to admire his handy work. It had taken no time at all to install the new door on the vault and he was quite pleased with the results. As soon as Ianto had read about the door in an old report from 1917 Ianto had known it was just what he needed. Finding it; which had been quite an ordeal, it wasn’t where it was supposed to be, had resulted in a month long search. Ianto grinned; sometimes being the team archivist had its advantages. No one, not even Jack, had questioned what he was doing; it was part of his job after all. Jack was notorious for eating all the treats Ianto bought for the team the moment Ianto turned his back. Ianto had tried several different hiding places and tricks but Jack had always found them.  That’s why the door was perfect for his needs. It was made of some alien alloy that was unaffected by fire, gun shots, cannon blast, cold, or heat. It had an iris scanner, fingerprint scanner, vocal recognition, combination lock, and a set of buttons that had to be pushed in the right sequence. Every one of these things had to be correct and had to be done in the proper order or the door would not open.

“Let’s see Jack try to get through you.” Ianto said as he carried a pastry box into the vault and set on the table.

Jack Harkness was about to learn that nothing could beat Ianto Jones when he was determined to protect his treats.

 


End file.
